United Civilized States
The United Civilized States hereby declare their intentions as an alliance of like-minded nations and form a super-governmental structure in order to facilitate their security and the extension of their ideals to the rest of the Cybernations. The United Civilized States stand for self-determination of all its member nations. It shall hold the sovereignty of its member nations of paramount importance. The alliance structure will be unobtrusive and minimal in both size and scope. The primary goal of these officials will be the security of the member nations who entrust power to the UCS. As a result of these ideals, the leaders of the United Civilized States shall not enter this alliance into any conflict except as a response to military aggression. Article I: Judiciary The Supreme Court of the United Civilized States shall consist of three members; two associate justices and a Chief Justice. These positions are to be filled by presidential appointment. Justices serve at the pleasure of the President and may be removed by a presidential order or by a three-quarters majority vote of all UCS membership in a special referendum brought about by a petition including no fewer than seven UCS members. The court shall mediate disputes between member nations over matters at the court’s discretion. Each justice shall receive one vote when deciding a dispute, with the majority representing the decision of the court. Deliberations are to be private. The Chief Justice shall be responsible for conveying all decisions to the public. In the event a justice is a party in the dispute brought before the court, the vice president or his designee will serve as the third judge. Article II: Council The Central Council shall consist of a President, Vice-president, and Executor. The first President and Vice-president, being chosen before the enactment of this charter, shall remain in their offices at the ratification of this charter. The President shall retain ultimate authority over military operations conducted by member nations in times of war. The Executor shall be appointed by the President and may be removed in the same manner as Supreme Court Justices. The Executor’s duties involve managing foreign operations in times of peace and war. These foreign operations include the actions of Diplomats for the UCS. The Executor may appoint generals to organize the movement of certain member nations in times of war in the manner of his choosing. In the event of a vacancy, the President shall fulfill the duties of the Executor. The President and Vice president shall each serve a term of one month. After that time, a new election must be held for both offices. The incumbent President and Vice President may run for re-election. The Chief Justice shall accept nominations for the office in question for a period of 48 hours. Twenty-four hours after the nomination period ends, an official vote will occur, organized by the Chief Justice, and held open for a period of 24 hours. The Chief Justice will do the official vote count and announce a winner. In the event of a tie, the Supreme Court shall decide the winner by public majority vote. The President is the official voice of the Alliance in negotiations with other Alliances and in public statements. The President may delegate his powers in negotiation to diplomats appointed at his discretion. The Vice President shall wield the powers of the President in instances where the President is enfeebled or absent. Should the President vacate his post, The Vice President shall act as president until a new president can be elected by the voting process outlined above. If the acting President wishes to run for President, he or she must vacate their vice presidential post and a simultaneous election will occur to fill that office as well. Final decisions on treaties will be made by a majority vote within the Council. Any Council member may conduct a poll of the member nations during these deliberations. Article III: Amendments Any member of the council may propose amendments and revisions to this charter. Amendments and revisions are subject to a majority vote within the Supreme Court followed by a majority vote amongst the entire Alliance membership conducted by the council member who made the proposal. Amendments should be in keeping with the ideals of the Alliance. Article IV: Membership Any nation may join, provided they agree to the terms of this charter and no other. No nation shall be denied membership on account of their team color. The President has the authority to, on the basis of a petitioning nation’s past actions within the Cybernation realm, deny access to this Alliance. This decision may be overruled by a unanimous vote of the Supreme Court. A nation may be expelled for conveying strategic information to rival alliances. Expulsion may also be warranted due to unwillingness to follow the directions of the President, Executor or designated General in a time of war. Any member waging war against another member will be expelled from the Alliance and may be punished further at the discretion of the Supreme Court. Members may not enter treaties with other nations separate from those negotiated by the UCS. In times of peace, member nations may leave as they wish, provided they notify an officer described in this charter. No actions of retribution will be taken by the United Civilized States against a nation who leaves during a time of peace. Category:Alliances